Fiolee Drabbles
by Sinister Outcast
Summary: Just some Fiolee drabbles... I love them so lumpin' much! please R&R! KTHNXBYE!
1. Eyes

EYES:

~ She fixiated her eyes on mine, her eyes were full of passion and desire. she wanted me, just as much as I wanted her. But why me? We're 1000 years apart from each other, I'm so diffrent. She is pure of heart, and me well... I have a heart, not even. I'm a heartless monster, I'm the king of little Candy kid's nightmares while she, she is their super hero. I'm no good for her, and yet, here we are mezmerized with each other's eyes unsure of what to do next.

Fionna chews her bottom lip thoughtfully and leans in, I do the same. Our lips meet in a kiss of need and lust, but at the same time, so do our foreheads. Fionna suddenly realizes her actions and shyly pulls away. I place my hand and cup her cheek, she looks over to me and our noses rub together, I can see the blush down on her face. She looks downward, I tilt her head in a way so that her eyes meet mine. And as our eyes finally meet her lips,  
tender and soft, meet mine. 


	2. The Sun

THE SUN:

~ We lie on our backs gazing up at the blissful clear night stars.I glance over in the left direction and see Marshall struming soft melodious notes on his base. We're hanging out beneath an apple tree, just enjoying the cool night air. I can see the heated breath vapor that Marshall is creating as he hums along to his music. I love it when I catch little glances at him when he is in the zone. My eyes transfixiated on his hand and thier soft swift movements as he plays each note with ease. I scooch up next to him as he coninues to play he doesn't notice me yet, it wasn't until head was placed against his chest when he noticed me. he stops in the middle of his song and looks in my direction. He smiles geniuenly and play with my hair for a little bit, and then begins to strum notes again. The rise and fall of Marshall's chest and his soft strums begin to lull me to sleep.

Marshall's eyes snap open, he made a horrendous noise that sounded like a hiss, a screech, and a howl all wrapped into one as he jumps for the nearest spot of shade. My eyes enlarge in panic and worry when it hits me, Marshall has touched the sun. I see him under the tree clutching his elbow. I crawl over to the spot next to him and shift through my bag until I find the magical cyclop's tear goo. I attempt to give it to Marshall but everytime I try to come near him, his grip on his elbow tightens.

"Marshall I have somthing that will help you now let me see your elbow."

Marshall lee reluctantly hands over his elbow. I take it in my arms careful not to upset his wound. I place the magical goop on my palm and I gently begins to rub the wound in circular motions, the burn soon vanishes in front of our eyes. Amazed by the goo's power, Marshall places a kiss on my cheek.  
I can feel the blush risng into my cheeks. If I recieve kisses after I help Marshall, I should help him a lot more often.  



	3. Blood

BLOOD:

~ She ran through the woods, pine needles were stabbing her bare feet as she ran. A male husky voice was behind her,

"Where do you think you're going blondie?!"

She could hear the man's footsteps approaching her. Terrified she kept running. A fallen tree limb had caught the young woman's ankle, her face made contact with the earth below her. She dared not to look back, but she did. And when she looked back she saw- nothing? Where is he? Thinking she was safe she slowly ascended from the pavement beneath her, letting out a sigh of relief whilst doing so. Though she was alone she had this feeling that she was being watched.  
She heard a cackle from behinde and when she looked back she saw nothing again. Was she now hearing things? She shook it off as paranoia but as she turned herhead she brushed noses with her persuarer. His cool breath brushed against her face, it smelled of mint and cinnamon,

"I said, where do you think you'e going?"

She refused to return his gaze and refused to answer his question,

"Very well then."

His mouth formed itself into a croked smile, his white teeth glistened in the moonlight but she noticed something, he had fangs.  
The stranger was near her neck, brushing his fangs against her exposed alabaster skin, sending shivers up her spine. She never felt such intamacy with a person,

"So you got a name blondie?"

Between her little gasps of pleasure she managed to speak,

"Th- the names' F- Fionna"

He whispered her name over and over again, letting the name roll on his tounge,

"I like that name it's- you're bleeding."

Fionna was confused, first he was chasing me for my life and now he cares for my well being? But her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a wet soft tounge on her temple. She looked over to see him licking the blood off of her pale skin. She pulled him off of her and gazed into his eyes, they were a mysterious cold bloody red, but yet inviting. Like he has an inner child wanting to play,

"Who are you?"

He licked the remains of her blood off of his fingers and turned away to leave,

"I'll tell you when I see you again." 


	4. What About Me?

WHAT ABOUT ME?:_

~ I see you there. The blush on your cheeks, the gleam in your eyes. Your laugh echos in my head. I see you, but they don't. And they probably never will, not the way I do. No matter how many times you save them from that cougar, you're nothing more than their savior, thier protector, thier friend. But you and I know that you are so much more than that.

You are strong, beautiful, gentle, and sweet. But you do tend to have your demonic evil side. They probably don't know that. You are sheere beauty, grace and all over amazing, But they don't see that. Fionna, I probably know you better than any of those people called your friends.

But yet, there you are, embrcing another guy in yet another hug. He'll break your heart, you and I both know that. And then you'll be sucked back into depression, you will cry and scream over your broken heart. And I'll still be there to catch you when you fall, because I love you.

You are my best friend, you are my life, you are my air, you are my Fionna. But you don't see that.  



End file.
